we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Millihelen
Millihelen is a story quest that must be completed during Sally Boyle's act of We Happy Few. Background After speaking with General Byng and learning he knows her secret, Sally decides to investigate a potential way out of Wellington Wells: using the General's prized Bristol Pilot speedboat. Required/Recommended Items Recommended * 4x Knockout Juice * Durable Weapon * AOE Weapons (Bangers, Blue Molotovs) Walkthrough Visit the Boat House From the front gate, go either direction around the military camp and head to the back, past the Distillery, and you'll eventually hit the Boat House, formerly a warehouse that the General re-purposed for the ship. Inside the room, you'll see an elevator that can take you down to a cavern below. Activate the lever to do so. Talk to Hardy Once the elevator opens up on the bottom floor, you'll notice a lone soldier, Corporal Hardy of the Home Army. Walk up to the man and speak with him. He'll tell you that he has no idea what he's doing: "I'm a joiner, ma'am. Need a door fixed, I'm your man." Sally tells him that she knows a thing or two about boats, stating that she helped her father fix up a Bristol Pilot many years ago, to his joy. Leave the Boat House When the cutscene ends, head back to the elevator and depart the cave. Topside, Sally will reveal that everything she said was a lie: she has no knowledge whatsoever on boats. She muses that maybe Cap'n Strawbeard, an old "pirate" that lives below Mrs. Pankhurst near the Corner Pub might hold the answers. But first, she decides to investigate the old Air Raid Shelter, since it has a maintenance tunnel entrance within it. Activate the Track Access Hatch Go inside the strangely blasted-open air raid shelter and down the hatch. In a small corridor to your left you'll spot the hatch, pull down the handle to finish the objective. Talk to the Barmaid Wanting to see if the old pirate truly can help her, Sally makes her way to the Corner Pub at St. George's Holm to speak with Captain Strawbeard, a frequent customer of the bar. Make your way there by any means you choose: since you just activated a hatch, you can go directly from there to St. George's Holm (assuming you activated the Safe House over there). Or you can take the long way. Once in St. George's Holm, follow the marker to the pub and speak with the barmaid, Jane Rowbothome. Jane will ask Sally if she wants the "usual," initially appearing cheery until Sally mentions Strawbeard, who owes the establishment quite a lot of money. Rowbothome mentions that Strawbeard went out looking for Edmund Macmillan, the local meat shop boy and a friend of his. Allegedly, Macmillan went to Wednesday's Hill, the place where the "Yam people" gather and worship. Jane warns Sally that the place wasn't always called "Wednesday's Hill", alluding to a dark past, and Sally sets off to find Ed and Strawbeard. Find Cap'n Strawbeard at Wednesday's Hill Leave St. George's Holm and head over to Lud's Holm. Your map should show you where the hill is, follow the marker until you get to the base of the hill. Take the path up, and near the gated entrance you'll find Captain Strawbeard, weeping. Strawbeard will reveal that cultists kidnapped poor Eddie and took him to the top of the hill, intending to sacrifice him. He wanted to go save him, but couldn't because he was a coward. He begs Sally to save the lad, which she agrees to. Go Up the Hill Follow the path up to the top. You'll enter a cutscene once you're close enough to the group saying a modified version of the Sacred Yam prayer. Eddie will beg for someone to save him, which you will do because he doesn't deserve such a fate. Craft 4x Knockout Juice If you happen to have the ingredients to do this, make the juice, or if you have it on you, ignore this. Because this is an optional requirement, it is not necessary to complete. Incapacitate All the Cultists If you have the knockout juice, walk up to each of the four chalices while the prayer is going on and pour one thing of juice into each cup, then retreat out of sight. Once the cultists drink, they'll collapse, leaving only one left for you to fight. If you don't have enough, you can still mix what you got and take out as many as you can without issue. Conversely, if you have none, you'll have to fight off all five cultists at once. Accomplish this by whatever means you prefer. Release Eddie After beating the stuffing out of the men, walk over to the practically-crucified Eddie and free him. He'll thank you, telling you that he was tricked by the cultists to come with them on the promise of candy. Sally reminds him that he should be wary of strangers, which Eddie agrees to remember. Tell Cap'n Strawbeard Go back down the hill to where the old salty sea dog is and inform him of what just happened. He'll express his gratitude to the woman for saving his friend. Sally will also ask him about how to fix up a Bristol Pilot, a boat the captain is familiar with. He hands her his boat manual as a reward for saving Eddie before setting off to the top of the hill to go pick up the crippled man. Rewards & Unlocks * 9 Experience Points * Unlocks the quest So Foul and Faraday Known Bugs Quest History Trivia * Eddie's legs are still broken from when the Plough Boys roughed him up. Gallery Category:Quests Category:Story quests Category:Sally's Quests Category:Sally Boyle Category:Lud's Holm Category:Lud's Holm quests Category:St. George's Holm Category:St. George's Holm Quests